Research has been conducted on various fish protection systems in an attempt to reduce both entrainment and impingement at hydroelectric facilities and once-through-cooling thermal power plants. Many of these systems involve elaborate screening systems which are expensive and not always effective, and may be prone to biofouling and debris loading. Lower cost systems such as behavioral barriers employing lights (e.g. strobe or mercury lights) or louvers can be effective for some species, but not others, and thus fail to address differing responses from different fish species.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art.